The present disclosure relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to an automated communication system.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with at least one user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Currently, if a family member (e.g., a parent) not currently located in a home wants to communicate verbally or visually with another family member (e.g., a child) located in the home, the parent has to call the child's cell phone or message the child on a computer system. However, the current communication systems are reliant on the child being in front of a computer or having possession of his cell phone at the time of the call. Thus, a system which provides a method for remote family members to communicate with at-home family members more efficiently would be beneficial.